Time Travling Cause's Chaos!
by ShadowMPerkinson
Summary: Harry, Severus, Hermione, Ron, and Draco are thrown into OUR world! Being 'appeared' into a large house where three teenager's live is quite confusing. And what happen's when it turn's out they can do dome magic? Like being an elemental, telepath, and an
1. How it happened

**Title: Time Travelling Cause's Chaos! **

**Summary: Harry, Severus, Hermione, Ron, and Draco are thrown into OUR world! Being 'appeared' into a large house where three teenager's live is quite confusing. And what happen's when it turn's out they can do dome magic? Like being an elemental, telepath, and an empath. They have to start all over, noy only with their live's but magic too! And what happens once they find out the teenager's job's?! **

**My own character's: Adel (Hattie), Shadow (Sam), Ricky (Richard), Allen, Jenny, Amanda, Neal, Nick, Nora, Flame, **

**"Talking" **

**'Thinking' **

**Parsletounge **

**A/N: I got this idea from a story I read called 'Hit the floor'! I forgt about it untill I was writing a different story and the idea sprung in my head! None of the HP character's are mine. But everyone else is! R&R and enjoy reading! **

**1111111**

**Chapter one: How it happened **

"Now really guy's! Can't we all just get along?" Harry asked trying to end this confratation. "NO!" Draco and Ron snapped out. "Well at least I tried" Harry sighed to Hermione. They were all in the Great Hall. "I know hunny. But their both stubborn and won't listen to anyone" Hermione resurred him. After the insadent at the MoM she had lighten up and was like a mother to everyone. "Take it back!" Ron yelled as Severus Snape walked into the Hall. "No! You are a sex crazed idiot! Hermione even told me!" Draco snapped angrily. "How long have they been at it?" Severus asked sitting next to Harry.

"About an hour now" Harry said sighing tiredly. "That long? I thought after 20 mintues they would forget what they were fighting about" Severus said shocked. "So did we" Hermione muttered. Then a bright light blinded them all. When they were able to open their eye's they were quite shocked. A girl no more than 16 was standing infront of them in a pair of short's and a sport's bra howing off her tanned body. "Oh boy, Adel is going to have a fit" the girl sighed out. "Hey! What was the light? Holy crap! Adel is going to fit when she see's this!" a boy about 17 laughed in a pair of silk boxer's. He was tall and his hair -down to his elbow's- framing his litely tanned body. "What about me having a fit?" a girl 17 asked in a pair of pant's and t-shirt, her black arm's showing.

"Um... excuse me?" Harry asked confused. "What the?! No way! Their here?! Really here?! I can't believe it! The spell worked!" the dark skinned girl -Adel- said happily. "Hattie calm down" the other girl sighed out. "I thought her name was Adel" Draco whispered beside Ron. "Me too" Ron said lowly looking around. They were in a karge kitchen down in a forest landscape. "Her name is Hattie, but her nickname is Adel" the boy explained hearing them. "Did you want to ask a question dear?" the other girl asked gesturing them to sit down around the counter. "Yes I did. Adel or Hattie, said 'the spell worked'. What spell is she talking about? And do you know how we got here?" Harry asked as the girl set a kettle on the stove. "That two question's. But yes we know how you got here" the girl said glaring at Hattie.

"Could you tell us?" Hermione asked softly. "How 'bout we introduce ourseleves first? I'm Sam but call me Shadow. It's a nickname I picked up a while back" Shadow said softly. "I'm Richard, but call me Ricky or Ricky Lake. The girl's gave me the name" Ricky said laughing. "As you heard I'm Hattie, but do call me Adel. Unless what you have to say is important, then call me Hattie" Adel said smiling. "We already know who you are" Shadow said pouring the water from the kettle in eight cup's, then added Hot Chocolate Mix.

"As to answer your second question. A few day's ago I created a spell. It would allow me to pull anyone from anywhere here. It just so happen's that you were the one's targeted" Adel explained acceting one of the cup's. "Do any you know where you are?" Shadow asked leaning againest the counter. "I have a feeling we're not in England anymore" Severus muttered. 'Who are these people? Who are they really?' he thought to himself. Ricky twichted and glanced at Shadow -who was rubbing her temple's. "Well Mr. Snape your right. Your not in England anymore. Or even in your dimention. You were pulled into our world. Here no one believe's in magic. As it only exicst in those who are born with it. And that is about one in every one thousand people" Shadow explained calmly. "And to answer the question you were asking yourself? We're hish school student's. But we're in the one column. It just so happened that we all know each other" Ricky said shaocking Severus.

"How did you?" Severus asked eye's wide. Adel smiled softly. "Everytime we touch, I get this feeling" Shadow sang under her breathe causing the window's to open and allow sunshine to fill the room. "As you might have guessed Ms. Granger, yes I am an telepath. So is Adel and Shadow to an extent. We're also elemental's. I control wind" Ricky said to Hermione and she nodded. "I control fire. I'm working on water right now. I'm also a little vampire. I have the strenght and speed of them" Adel explained to Severus. "I'm an empath. I control all element's and the only time my teleapth power's work is when your sleeping" Shadow said lowly. "Shadow?" Draco asked softly as she glared at the back door. "Can't we ever get a day off?" Shadow grumbled as the door opened. "Ah! There you all are!" a man in his late 50's said smiling.

"Don't even try it Allen. Today's our day off" Ricky said glaring at Allen. "Yes I know that! I'm just dropping off your work for tommorrow" Allen said cheerfully as he dumped a large pile of folder's on the counter. "Have a nice day!" he said leaving, compeltely ignoring the people at the counter. "I swear he's on something" Adel muttered darkly.


	2. A day out shopping and enrollment

**Title: Time Travelling Cause's Chaos! **

**Summary: Harry, Severus, Hermione, Ron, and Draco are thrown into OUR world! Being 'appeared' into a large house where three teenager's live is quite confusing. And what happen's when it turn's out they can do dome magic? Like being an elemental, telepath, and an empath. They have to start all over, noy only with their live's but magic too! And what happens once they find out the teenager's job's?! **

**My own character's: Adel (Hattie), Shadow (Sam), Ricky (Richard), Allen, Jenny, Amanda, Neal, Nick, Nora, Flame, **

**"Talking" **

**'Thinking' **

**Parsletounge **

_**Scene change **_

**A/N: I got this idea from a story I read called 'Hit the floor'! I forgt about it untill I was writing a different story and the idea sprung in my head! None of the HP character's are mine. But everyone else is! R&R and enjoy reading! **

**Andrew - Severus**

**Anna or Emily - Hermione **

**Draco - Draco **

**Ron - Ron **

**Harry - Harry **

**2222222**

**Chapter two: A day out shopping and enrollment**

"Well... seeing as your all here and we don't know when the spell will wear off, we might as well make you all fit in" Shadow sighed. "You guy's can borrow some of my clothes 'till we get you some new one's" Ricky offered. "Thank you Ricky" Harry sighed out greatfully. "Hmm.. Shadow you thinkin' the same?" Adel asked confusing everyone. "I guess it could be a good idea:" Shadow said lowly. "How would you all like to go to school with us?" Adel asked excidely. "I'd love too!" Hermione said happily, Harry nodding his head. "We'd have to get you to be a teacher Mr. Snape. Also we need to change their name's" Shadow said pulling a labtop out from under the counter.

"What are you doing?" Severus asked confused. "Hacking into the government files and creating you all an identity. Okay Mr. Malfoy what do you want your name to be? You can keep your first name, just not your last" Shadow said as Ron looked over her shoulder. "Umm Draco... Mathew's?" Draco asked unsure. "Perfect, we'll make your middle name William. Now Mr. Weasley?" Shadow asked typing up the information needed for Draco's file. "Ron... Andrew Hopskin: Ron said nodding his head. "Alright then! Nicely picked by the way, Mr. Snape?" Shadow asked as a soft breeze drifted into the room. "Er! What is that smell?!" Ricky asked from looking at a file. "...it's Jenny" Shadow sighed out. "Jenny?" Hermione asked confused. "Mr. Potter please come here" Shadow said softly. Harry went over to her and froze. Shadow was putting cover up over his scar and put in some contact lense's. "Can you see?" Adel asked beside Severus. "Yes I can" Harry said schocked.

Then the door brust opened and a chubby girl about 16 barged into the kitchen. "Na-uh! Get your ass outta here and knock! You don't barge in here like you own the damn place!" Adel said angrily. "Oh bite me you stupid bitch!" Jenny said smirking. Next thing everyone knew Shadow punched Jenny right in her jaw. "Get the hell out of here and son't ever come back" Shadow hissed her eye's glowing darkly. Jenny scrambled to the door and high tailed it out of there. "Shad.." Ricky trailed off. "Noe Mr. Snape, your name?" Shadow asked going back over to the labtop surprising everyone. "Andrew... Severus Henly" Severus said slowly. "Alright, we'll make you our new chemisty teacher" Shadwo said nodding. "Ms. Granger your turn" she said softly. "Anna Emily Granger" Hermione said without thinking about it. "Your grandmother's name I take it?" Ricky asked smiling (1). Hermione nodded her head.

"Mr. Potter? Your up" Shadow said smiling litely. "Harry Brett Lupin" Harry said smiling back. Shadow noddd her head and pressed enter. "Congradulation's. You all now exicst" she said smiling. Adel and Ron laughed. "Now how 'bout we go shopping?" Ricky asked standing up. Everyone followed his lead. "Do you want to wear a t-shirt and short's, or a dress?" Adel asked Hermione once all guy's left the room. "Dress please Adel" Hermione said smiling as Shadow took off her bra and put on a bikni top. "Get her a lite blue" Shadow said putting her hair up. Adel nodded and left the room. "Do you want some help with your hair? It's really hot out" Shadow offered. "Please! I was planing on getting it thinned out" Hermione said fanning her face with her hand's. "Here I'll cut it. How short do you want it?" Shadow asked taking two different pair's of siccor's out the draw. "To my shoulder's please" Hermione said sitting still.

_**Ricky's Room **_

"Okay um.. Mr. Snape? That doesn't match" Ricky said staring at Severus. He was in a long sleve black shirt and some army short's. "Look.. put this on" Harry said handing Severus a black shirt that said, 'Damn I know I'm sexy but take a picture it last's longer!' in blue. "Alright" Severus grumbled changing shirt's allowing his dark mark to show. "We'll say it's a tatoo" Ricky said before Ron could open his mouth. "Um... does this look okay?" Draco asked lowly to Harry. He was wearing a white beater and a pair of skater short's. "You look fine, don't worry about it" Harry whispered smiling. Then there was a knock on the door. "Hey Ricky! I got one of your shirt's here! It came in the mail!" Shahow voice came from the other side. Ricky opened the door in only a pair of swimming trunks. Hermione, Adel and Shadow were standing there smirking. "Now since we're here I'll be looking arounf for my clothes" Adel said walking into the room. "Well there's one of her shirt's" Shadow muttered nodding to Harry. He had on a kiss t-shirt and black gothic short's. "Wow Ron! You cleaned up good!" Hermione laughed casuing all the guy's to gasp. " 'Mione! Your hair! It's tamed!" Ron said shocked. He was in a army t-shirt and blue jean short's. "Well thank's" Hermione muttered under her breathe. "Everyone ready now?" Shadow asked tapping her foot.

"Yea let's go!" Adel laughed running out of the room. "She does you have the key's right?" Hermione asked curiously. "Nope" Shadow said as they all walked down into the garge. Adel was leaning up againest a black mini-van. "Geez I hate this car" Shadow grumbled as she slid into the Driver's seat. "Why's that?" Ron asked confused. "Because they'll all call us a soccer mom" Adel grumbled as they all piled into the van and pulled out the drive way, heading toward's the mall. "Just look around for a pair of shoe's" Ricky said picking some men's flip-flop's up and put them on. Hermione put on a blue pair of high heel's. "Okay so you got your card right?" Adel asked looking at Ricky through the mirror. "Yea got all five of them" Ricky said as Shadow pulled into the parking lot. "Move it granny!" Shadow yelled out the window to an old women infront of them. The old women flicked Shadow off.

"Oh hell no! This old bitch want's to get her ass beat!" Shadow ranted pulling into an empty space and got out the car. "C'mon ya old saggy bitch! Bring it!" she yelled Ricky barely holding her back. The old woman just drove off scared. "Wow is she alway's like that?" Harry asked shocked. "Only on Monday's" Adel said locking up the car. "Andrew, do you want me to put your hair up?" she asked softly. "Okay if you want" Severus -Andrew- said as Adel brushed back his hair and put it in a low ponytail. "Thank you" Andrew said smiling softly. "Your welcome" Adel said as they all walked into the mall. "Hey! Cutie pie! Look over here!" a group of boy whistled when Shadow passed them. "Sorry boy's but I don't swing your way. I only date guy's who know how to treat me right" Shadow said flicking her hair over her shoudler. Harrry and Draco bothed laughed. "Nicely put" Hermione said as they walked into Hot Topic. "Go ahead and pick out anything you want. I need to make a phone call" Shadow said taking her cell phone out and walked away.

"She alway's this busy?" Harry asked next to Ricky. "Nope, this is a slow day" Ricky said grabbing a few shirt's.

**2222222**

**Shadow: **Hey everyone! There's chapter two! I hoped you like it!! Let me know what you think! And if you have any question's just ask and I'll answer them all to the best of my abilities! Flame's are allowed! Thank you for reading!


	3. The phone call and a fight

**Title: Time Travelling Cause's Chaos! **

**Summary: Harry, Severus, Hermione, Ron, and Draco are thrown into OUR world! Being 'appeared' into a large house where three teenager's live is quite confusing. And what happen's when it turn's out they can do dome magic? Like being an elemental, telepath, and an empath. They have to start all over, noy only with their live's but magic too! And what happens once they find out the teenager's job's?! **

**My own character's: Adel (Hattie), Shadow (Sam), Ricky (Richard), Allen, Jenny, Amanda, Neal, Nick, Nora, Flame, **

**"Talking" **

**'Thinking' **

**Parsletounge **

_**Scene change **_

**A/N: I got this idea from a story I read called 'Hit the floor'! I forgt about it untill I was writing a different story and the idea sprung in my head! None of the HP character's are mine. But everyone else is! R&R and enjoy reading! **

**Andrew - Severus**

**Anna or Emily - Hermione **

**Draco - Draco **

**Ron - Ron **

**Harry - Harry **

**3333333**

**Chapter three: The phone call and a fight **

Shadow was standing outside of Hot Topic and pressed a speed dial number. "Yes Neal? It's Sam, I need a favor" she said lowly. "What kind of favor?" Neal asked his voice deep. "I need you to pick up all the chemisty books you see and drop them off at my house" Shadow said as one of the boy's from before spotted her. "Hmm... I can do that, for a prize" Neal said evily. "I'll cook dinner tonight and you can come. How does that sound?" Shadow asked scowling. "Perfect! I need a good meal in my system! I'll see you tonight at 6?" Neal asked happily. "Ok Neal, see you then" Shadow said then hung up the phone and slipped into the store.

"Your all dome?" Shadow asked a bit surprised. "Yea, now all we need to get them is some stuff to swim in and some hygene stuff" Ricky said handing the clerk his card. "Alright, Neal is coming over tonight by the way. I asked him to do me a favor" Shadow said taking some of Harry's and Draco's bag's. "Neal? What was the favor?" Adel asked smiling as they left the store. "Pick up all the chemisty book's he see's for Andrew to study" Shadow said as the group of buy's from before blocked their path. "Well, Well, Well. Look at what we have here" a guy about 19 said darkly.

"What? Smart people?" Ricky asked cauing Harry, Ron, Hermione and Draco to laugh. All the guy's frowned. "No a fight here" the guy said smiling darkly. "Harry hold these" Shadow said handing him the bag's. "Adel if you please?" she asked as Adel backed everyone up. "Only you? Hun your going down" the guy said as he lunged at Shadow. Shadow kicked him in mid-air and he hit the floor stone cold. "Anyone else?" she asked glaring at the rest of the group. The guy's picked up their friend and ran away. "Woah!" Andrew gapsed out shocked.

"What? I'm a 4th degree black belt" Shadow said as they started to walk out of the mall. "Excuse me Miss?" A securty gaurd asked walking up to them. "Hello, how could we help you sir?" Shadow asked softly. "I just wanted to say thank you. That group of boy's of been creating trouble here for month's now" the gaurd said smiling. "It was no troublw at all. Those guy's needed to learn their place" Ricky said grinning. The gaurd nodded and left them alone. "Does stuff like this alway's happen to you guy's?" Draco asked linking arm's with Harry. "You could say that"Adel said as they all got into the van and drove to JC Penny.

_**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **_

_**JC Penny**_

"Okay then swimsuit's and whatever else" Shadow said as they entered the store. "Hey! Ricky dude what's up?" a guy about 20 asked Ricky as they high-fived. "Hey Nick! Nuttin here just here with some pals" Ricky said smiling. Shadow stiffened as she heard who the guy was. "Shad? You okay hun?" Hermione asked soothingly. "Yeah I'm fine, just peachy" Shadow grunted and stalked off toward's the bikni section. "Nick is her ex-boyfriend. He tols her he loved her above everything else but when they needed a break he went out with another chick" Adel explained at Draco's and Ron's look's toward her. "Why do I have a feeling that's not the worst of it?" Andrew asked tiredly. "Because it's not" Ricky said grmily. "You done?" Adel asked coldly. "Yeah we wont see him for a while" Ricky said glaring at Nick's back as he left the store.

"What the worst part?" Harry asked as they walked toward's Shadow. "He proposed to her and when her parent's found out and made them break up it up, both tried to commit suicide together" Shadow said brokenly as she shook. (1) "That bastard!" Harry gasping hugging Shadow to him. "How dare he! We'll get him back for doing that to you love!" Draco cooed hugging Shadow and Harry to him. "Love? Where did that come from?" Ricky asked looking at Hermione. "We dunno" Ron said shurrgging.

"Alright enough lovey-dovey crap! Let's get shopping!" Adel laughed with Hermione -Anna- cheering. After about two hour's they all had what they needed. Under garment's, swimming stuff, deoterint, thing's like that. "Okay I'm going to drop you guy's off. I need to go to the store and get some food" Shadow said as she parked infront of the house. The house has five floor's, a big front yard with tree's and flower's, and a path way leading to the front door.

"Could I come with you?" Andrew asked hopefully. "Sure I don't mind" Shadow said nodding. Andrew got in the passenger seat as everyone else got out of the van. "So Neal is coming over?" Ricky asked leaning into the car through Shadow's window. "Yes he should be ove rby 6. But knowing him though we better make it 7" Shadow said starting the van up. "Grab some movie's for tommorrow?" Ricky asked as he got off the car. "Sure, I'll call and see what all they want" Shadow said then drove away.

'I wonder how they will react when they figure out what our job's are' Ricky thought to himself as he ran into the house.

**33333333**

**Shadow: **Hey everyone! Here's chapter three! I put up everyone's fake name's because I'm going to be using them more often. Only when everyone is by themselves will they be called their real name's okay?? Well I hoped you liked it! R&R please! Flame's are allowed!

(1): What I actually decibed is true. My ex-boyfriend Nick told me he loved me above everything in his life. But when we both agreed we needed to take a break (Because he had some trouble with his friend's and family) he started to go out with one of my old friend's who I hadn't talked to in over about 3 month's. He did propose to her and when her parent's found out they didn't like it. (He's 18 -about 19 now- , I'm 15 1/2 and the other girl is 16.) When they had to break the proposle up and break up all together they tried to commit suicide together. But when they both failed, Nick tried to come back to me because "She keep's on calling, e-mailing, and stalking me! She won't leave me alone!" is what he told me. But yea. The stupid person I am, I took him back, But then he broke it up about 3 week's into going back out. But yea, I saw him at my homecoming about 2 week's ago.


End file.
